


Feel Your Touch

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Hellbent [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM Scene, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Manhandling, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, This is just 9k of sleeze, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Shiro has a fantasy. Keith makes it real.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Hellbent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861420
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	Feel Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> (GUESS WHO PUT THIS IN SUMMARY ON ACCIDENT BEFORE)
> 
> If you have not read My Eyes Wide Shut, you are likely to be confused. I'd recommend reading that one first. (But also, it's porn, so it's not that important lol)
> 
> Also, this was written in, oh, 6 hours. With a break in there for dinner. I've looked it over, but if you see typos or weirdness, please let me know.

This was entirely Shiro’s idea.

Keith reminded himself of that as he looked over his lover. Shiro was dressed in a silken robe that barely brushed his mid-thighs. A blush covered his cheeks, up to his ears and down his neck, disappearing behind the black fabric.

If the situation and his eager body language didn’t give away Shiro’s excitement, the blazing light in his eyes would.

For the dozenth time, Keith reviewed every command he had given Shiro since they got together (the second time). Once again, he could find nothing that would have led Shiro to this path, aside from the sheer knowledge of his thrall.

Well, that and their usual bedroom activities. Shiro and Keith still liked when ‘Master’ slipped out.

Keith considered asking one more time if Shiro wanted his amulet first, just to clear his head. But last time he had gotten a lot of scoffing and pouting. Shiro insisted he had these fantasies for longer than he’d known Keith.

And, well, there was a limit to Keith’s ability to resist, especially when Shiro was so eager.

One little trigger, and Shiro was his enthusiastically eager, completely dedicated fucktoy for the afternoon.

Even if the fantasy itself wasn’t incredibly hot, the sheer power of the thought would make Keith shiver.

“Ready?” Shiro asked. He bounced on the balls of his feet, making the robe flutter up. It showed the curve of his ass and the barest shadow between his legs before settling in place.

Keith took a deep breath and nodded. “Whenever you are, I am.” He only got an eager nod.

Show time, then.

Keith stood by the side of the bed, letting his legs brush against the new covers. They were satiny and luxurious, perfect for Keith’s current role: 

A vampire lord, given a volunteer by the local town to satisfy his every need.

Baffling in historical context. But it was a fantasy: it didn’t have to be realistic.

“Kneel,” Keith said. He drew himself up, letting the heat of his thrall enter his voice and eyes.

Shiro dropped immediately, head down. It didn’t hide the bright flush of his ears, or the shiver of need that ran through him.

This was all Shiro’s idea. Keith even understood the appeal. This didn’t just push his anxieties away for the moment. It erased them completely, if only for a few hours. He wasn’t a man with a terrible job and too much pressure. He was Keith’s toy, as he’d wanted to be all his life. Nothing more at all.

It put Keith in total control, able to twist and tease until Shiro was delirious with need and adoration.

Head swimming, Keith reached over and tapped the open app on his phone. A gentle tone, like a bell ringing, rang through the room.

Shiro slumped on himself, only held up by his knee.

Then, tentatively, he raised his head and looked up at Keith.

Shiro was still flushed, but his eyes were bright in a way Keith had never known them. Focused, excited, but also shy. Maybe even innocent.

Catching Keith’s eyes, Shiro frozen, then ducked his head back down. “My Lord,” he breathed. His voice trembled. “I should not have looked without permission.”

The tone was nothing Keith had suggested, but apparently Shiro’s mind had provided it. It wasn’t really a surprise that Shiro’s fantasies included  _ fantasy, _ as in the genre.

If he wanted to talk like a Dungeons and Dragons character, fine by Keith. It wasn’t more silly than the rest of this.

“You may look,” Keith said, and fought off a wince at the way he automatically matched Shiro’s tone. It did feel right for the scenario, though. “You’ll need to see in order to serve me. I hope it meets your expectations.”

Shiro’s head snapped up, lips faintly parted. From how red and shiny they were, he’d probably been biting them earlier.

“You do!” Shiro said, openly awed and worshipful. He didn’t try to hold back or muffle himself for dignity’s sake. He was purely open, and every little emotion showed on his face. “You’re wonderful, my Lord. I only wish to please you.”

Of course Keith was pleased. He didn’t know how anyone could see the beautiful man in front of him and not be giddy and smug. But that wasn’t the character.

“Stand,” Keith said. It was tempting to use his lowest register, but he didn’t want to keep it up the whole time. “And undress.”

Shiro did, unbending in one smooth motion. He let the robe shrug off his shoulder, and the weight of the silky fabric and gravity did the rest. The belt unravelled, and the fabric flowed to the floor around Shiro.

He stood, naked, chin raised high, eyes bright with hope. He was unselfconscious, unashamed. Just eager to please. 

Keith’s heart swelled even as heat pooled in his pelvis.

Shiro’s cock was already most of the way to hard and deeply flushed at the tip, but that was likely from anticipation before the scene.

Reaching out, Keith ran a single finger tip from the base of the cock to the tip. It twitched, and Shiro’s hips jolted forward.

“Ah,” Keith said. He met Shiro’s eyes, a smirk curling at his own lips. “That won’t do. Your pleasure is mine, not your own to chase.”

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” Shiro said. His eyes were wide, but his flush only got deeper.

Keith clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “Do you understand what you’ve volunteered for? Do you know what it means to belong to a vampire? It means I own you. All of you. Your body,” he ran a finger along the slit of Shiro’s cock.

“Your blood.” He leaned forward, running his nose along Shiro’s throat. His tongue darted out to trace the prominent, pounding vein.

“Your mind.” Keith met his eyes and tapped right in the middle of Shiro’s forehead. “All mine to use and twist. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Shiro’s voice shook with eager arousal. Precome drooled down the side of his shaft. “I know and understand. I have all my life. And I’ve wanted nothing else. Please, own me. However pleases you best.”

The whole exchange was dramatic, but there was no mistaking the sheer sincerity in Shiro’s eyes and tone.

Keith’s heart pounded. The thrall had always been a tool, but how Shiro put his spin on it always made his head spin.

Fangs out, Keith slid a finger under Shiro’s chin. He lifted and turned his head, not for any particular direction but just because he could, and Shiro responded so beautifully. “If I were to tie you to my bed to drink whenever I’m hungry?”

“I would love that, my Lord,” Shiro responded immediately, his honestly not wavering in the slightest.

Keith’s smile grew as his imagination latched onto the possibilities. “Or maybe I’ll bring you with me around my home, using your mouth as my cock warmer. We’ll keep you stretched and wet, for when I have need of that hole, too.”

“Y-yes,” Shiro said. His eyelids fluttered, like he was trying to contain a moan. “Yes, my Lord. However I can serve you.”

Fuck, even just talking was doing Shiro in. He looked like he could get off just from this.

But that would be a waste, wouldn’t it?

So Keith stepped aside, smoothing a hand down his button-down. It had felt silly when he picked it out, but he was glad now. The structure of the clothes made Shiro’s nudity all the more stark.

“Bend over and present yourself,” Keith ordered, chin raised high.

Shiro obeyed instantly. He leaned over the size of the bed - the height chosen months ago to be perfect for this exact purpose. He spread his legs to hip width apart and waited.

There was nothing wrong with Shiro’s response. But Keith had a tone to set. So he grabbed Shiro’s wrists and placed them firmly to the bed. “Look at me.”

Shiro turned his head, eyes wide, and caught Keith’s gaze.

“These don’t move.” Keith let his thrall bleed into his voice as he squeezed the wrists, tight enough to be uncomfortable.

Shiro let out a choked noise. Automatically, he shifted, but his wrists didn’t move an inch.

While Shiro was still gasping, Keith moved behind him. He used the heel of his shoe to knock Shiro’s ankles, forcing him to spread wider. “Up on your toes.”

Shiro did. With his legs and arms spread wide, he had to strain to keep the pose. The small of his back arched to keep his ass raised.

It wasn’t comfortable. Even with the thrall, it wasn’t something Shiro should keep up for long.

That just meant Keith had to get his fill now.

So Keith ran his thumb over Shiro’s hole, catching the rim and pulling. He relished the way Shiro’s breath caught, then shook on the exhale.

The hole gave more easily than Keith expected. Lube shone on the rim and where Keith’s thumb barely pushed inside.

That hadn’t been part of their discussion. Heat shot through Keith as he imagined Shiro frantically prepping himself after his shower, throwing in a little surprise to their scene.

The little shit.

“Presumptuous, aren’t you?” Keith growled out. He pressed two fingers inside without any warning, and delighted in the way Shiro’s legs visibly jolted. The muscles stood out starkly from both the pose and Shiro’s obvious need.

“I wanted to be ready for you, my Lord,” Shiro said. His head was still turned to the side, so his voice was clear.

Keith curled his fingers until Shiro gasped. “But you took my right to prepare you as I please. Do you know what it means to be a toy?”

Shiro’s shoulder blades stood out as he tensed against a squirm. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Do you?” Keith started to thrust, slowly pulling out his fingers until only the tips were inside, then pushing them in with equal slowness. He knew the pace would drive Shiro absolutely nuts.

“Yes, I swear it,” Shiro said. His voice got breathier, both as he tried to convince Keith and from the treatment. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Keith scoffed, not disbelieving but condescending. “Nothing but this? To be a vampire’s toy? No better use for your life than to give yourself over to be owned?”

“No, my Lord.” The simplicity of the statement was proof enough how deep Shiro was in the scene, if even his ambition couldn’t pull him back.

Good.

Keith tutted and drove his fingers in, suddenly hard and rough. “Such a little slut. All your dreams coming true in a vampire’s bed. Memorize it now. How it feels to have everything you want. How my fingers feel driving into you, over and over. Every ridge and knuckle.”

There was a garbled noise as Shiro tried to respond, but it was cut short by a powerful moan. Shiro couldn’t move his arms, but he could arch himself further into every thrust of Keith’s fingers. He relished in every movement.

“Have you memorized it? Do you know exactly how it feels when I drive into you?”

Moaning again, Shiro nodded into the covers. “Yes, my Lord.”

Keith smirked. He waited until Shiro’s whole back tensed and his knees angled in toward each other. The signs he was about to come. Those taut muscles in his legs had to be getting sore, but either Shiro didn’t notice or wasn’t about to say anything.

Then, Keith pulled his fingers out in one sudden movement. “Good.”

Shiro actually squeaked as the fingers were removed. His hole clenched as he processed the lack and his abandoned orgasm. “Wha-?” A shake ran through his legs.

Smiling, Keith gave Shiro’s ass a firm spank, just to hear another yelp. Then he took Shiro’s wrists and tugged them. “Free, now. Stand up.”

For the first time, Shiro moved reluctantly. He stood slowly, his legs shaky. His cock was darkly flushed and his bangs stuck up from sweat. When his eyes caught Keith’s, they were already hazy and begging.

“My Lord?” Shiro’s voice came out quiet and tentative. Slowly, his bottom lip stuck forward in a pout. “Have I displeased you?”

“I told you,” Keith said, fully enjoying Shiro’s conundrum. Sometimes it was just fun to knock him off balance. “You stole my right to prepare you. You need to make up for it.”

Shiro’s eyes flashed and his pout deepend. “How do I do that?” He asked. The tone was still respectful, but the ‘Lord’ was dropped.

Let him huff. He’d listen to Keith anyway, or he’d be waiting all night for his orgasm.

Keith climbed onto the bed and pushed the pillows up against the wall. He leaned back, exaggerating how comfortable he was. His cock pressed into his dark slacks, but he could deal with that easily.

Especially if it meant he was going to get a show.

“Do you see the duster on the desk?” Keith stretched his legs out comfortably, purposefully ignoring Shiro’s realization and narrowed-eyed look. His eyes burned as the thrall kicked in again. “Go clean the room. And as soon as you pick up that duster, you’ll feel my fingers, just like you memorized. Slowly.”

Shiro’s mouth fell open. His expression twisted, openly frustrated.

Keith ignored that, even if it was difficult. Instead he just raised his brows, looking pointed to Shiro’s still very interested cock, as his tone became pointed. 

“Be careful with yourself. Anything you drip on you’ll be cleaning too. With your mouth.”

All the rebelliousness left Shiro, replaced with a powerful flush. He ducked his head. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled out, then turned to pick up the old-fashioned duster (never used: Shiro had bought it as a joke).

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the base, Shiro curled in on himself. His ass visibly clenched around the absolutely nothing inside of him. He rocked down slowly, matching a pace only he could see and feel.

Keith cleared his throat pointedly. Shiro jumped, coming back to himself, and got to work.

There wasn’t any dust around the apartment. Keith happily let it build up for a while, but Shiro cleaned every other week, if not more often. The last session had been just a few days ago, in a huff after a work call gone very wrong.

Shiro went through the familiar motions of dusting their nicknacks and bookshelves without that air of anxiety. Not that he was happy about it. No, he kept shooting Keith hang-dog looks as he floated the duster over their furniture.

After a few seconds, Shiro had to brace himself on the wall or on the furniture. He shuddered and grit his teeth, his whole body tense as he fought the pleasure of being fingered as he worked. 

Keith only pillowed his arms behind his head and smirked.

This was, after all, exactly what Shiro had asked for. Besides, Keith was definitely enjoying the show.

Despite the distractions, Shiro applied himself to working. He dusted meticulously, despite the lack of anything to pick up. Eventually, he had to reach down and rub his thumb over the head of his cock to keep from dripping precome on the carpet. He held it in his palm, clearly considering how to clean it off.

“With your mouth,” Keith reminded.

Cheeks pink, Shiro glanced at him. Then, with deliberate slowness and care, Shiro lapped his palm clean, then licked his lips.

Keith managed to suppress a shudder, but it was a near thing. He couldn’t suppress the sudden arching need that shot through him.

As Shiro dusted the comfy seat next to their bookcase, Keith took full advantage of watching those gorgeous back muscles work. Then he scrambled for his phone and pulled up his camera app in a moment of inspiration.

“Hold there,” Keith called, lifting the phone.

Shiro did so, looking over his shoulder. His eyes flickered to the device, and his brow furrowed with lack of recognition.

(Still in his fantasy timeline, despite the various technologies in their room. The nerd.)

“Rest one foot on the cushion,” Keith called, still lazily taking pictures.

Shiro’s cheeks burned, no doubt ‘figuring out’ the phone’s current use. He placed his right foot on the cushion, which put those muscles on even clearer display.

“That’s just right,” Keith said, giving up and taking a video. He knew Shiro would love to see it later. Besides, Keith wanted a way to keep this moment. “Arch your back, now.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Shiro complied easily. A shiver ran through him, and he had to again wipe his cock and lick the remains clean. “Does this please you?”

Of fucking course it did. But that wasn’t the character, was it? “Hm,” Keith said, drawing it out long enough to make Shiro sweat. “Spread your cheeks with the other hand.”

This time, Shiro’s blush travelled all the way to the back of his neck, visible even on Keith’s phone. He obligingly reached back and pulled one cheek away, exposing his hole. With the way his back was arched, it made it even easier to see.

Fuck, Keith couldn’t wait to sink into Shiro and make all this teasing worth while.

He stayed silent, drawing out the moment with no further orders or release. Shiro remained in place, though his grip on the duster grew tighter and frustrated. His legs twitched every few seconds as those imaginary fingers slammed into him.

He was annoyed, but Keith’s job right now wasn’t to soothe that. The entire point was that Shiro had no control. He was a toy. An object. He belonged to Keith, to move and act at Keith’s will.

They’d talked about what that meant. But actually mastering his frustration and wants in the moment was different.

“Continue,” Keith called, making his voice flip.

Shiro very carefully brought his leg down and un-bowed his spine, moving carefully as he began to dust once more.

His erection had not flagged in the least.

This time, Keith let him finish up. Once he was done, Shiro set down the duster and groaned with relief as the trigger faded.

Keith pointed to the same spot he’d stood before. Shiro moved into place, shoulders set and eyes bright with hope.

With deliberate slowness, Keith climbed off the bed and stretched. He roamed his eyes over Shiro’s body.

Under his gaze, Shiro stood up even straighter. His hands clenched into fists and his stomach was taut as he resisted his own urges. Every inch of him pleaded with Keith to reward him for his work.

Still not the name of the game.

“Let’s see how well you managed,” Keith said. He clasped his hands behind his back and took a casual lap around the room, ignoring how Shiro’s expression wilted.

Keith took a thorough look around, purposefully drawing out his inspection. Looking for dust was pointless. Even if the room hadn’t already been clean, Keith just wasn’t as good at spotting mess as Shiro.

The real purpose was to find any spots on the ground. Keith still wasn’t sure what he’d do if he found any: he didn’t really want to get Shiro’s face into the fibers of their carpet. But the power that made it  _ possible _ was very enticing.

Keith was saved from the choice by Shiro’s own meticulous nature. The room was pristine, despite the amount of precome drooling from Shiro’s eager cock.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Keith said. He turned, still casually slow, and stepped up to Shiro. He stood in front of his lover, looking him up and down until Shiro’s flush deepend all over. 

Under his watchful eyes, Shiro’s cock twitched. Keith’s brows rose as he snorted, which made Shiro bite his bottom lip. He seemed no less excited to be caught.

“Well done,” Keith finally said. “I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Shiro’s eyes shone with relief and eagerness. “Serving my Lord is the reward,” he said smoothly, but his smile gave lie to the words. He was looking forward to his assumed reward.

Keith cupped the back of his head and pulled it down until he could kiss him without straining. His fangs found Shiro’s already reddened bottom lip and scraped tantalizingly.

Shiro moaned into his mouth, immediately melting into Keith. He opened his mouth, an invitation to plunder.

Instead, Keith’s fingers gripped as much of Shiro’s short hair as he could manage and tugged his head back and away.

“Do you like your reward?” Keith asked, grinning up at Shiro. It displayed all his fangs.

Shiro blinked rapidly, readjusting to the renewed lack. It dawned on Shiro that all his careful work had rewarded him with a single kiss, while he stood naked and eager.

For a moment, his lips pulled back. He took a deep breath, like he was going to say something.

Then Shiro dropped his head and slumped in place. Despite his defeat, his arousal didn’t abate at all. “I do, my Lord,” he said, soft but heartfelt. “I am happy to have pleased you.”

So beautiful. Keith lived (half-lived) for little moments like this, where Shiro fully gave himself over. His control was firmly shattered, and the pieces were held in Keith’s hands for safekeeping. 

But this was an escape for Shiro. A relaxation, despite the effort and teasing. It was not going to end quickly, not when Shiro needed it so much.

“Good boy,” Keith said. Shiro shivered, but didn’t pick up his head. “On the bed, now. Let’s get you ready for dinner.”

Shiro crawled into place, following Keith’s directions until he was on his hands and knees.

Keith had two pieces ready for this moment. He could have more, but he hadn’t honestly started to prep for this until a couple of days ago. By then it was too late to order anything, so he used what they already had.

The first was easy enough: A decent sized plug. Keith slicked it carefully and moved behind Shiro.

Shiro, who had been hard for a while now, and was tense as a bow to keep from shifting or arching unduly.

This was not going to last if Keith didn’t step in.

So Keith wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s cock, delighting in the way he jolted. “This,” Keith said, the heat of thrall flooding his words. Without his eyes, he had to rely on this, so he’d lay it on thick. “Is mine. Your pleasure is mine. You do not come until I say so. When I say so, you do come.”

Shiro’s whole body jerked. His arms shuddered as he nearly lost his balance. “S’yours,” he slurred, losing some of his character’s tone. Instead, he was replaced with the lassitude of a deep thrall. “Won’t until you say. C-come when you say.”

Good, then it took. They were going to use the amulet to totally wipe Keith’s current triggers first thing tomorrow, so he didn’t have to worry about anything but the current scene.

Keith pet down Shiro’s spine, soothing as he came back up from the daze from the thrall. “Good boy,” he repeated, just for the joy of watching Shiro’s thighs tense.

Then, Keith placed the plug against Shiro’s hole. He said nothing, gave no warning, but waited long enough for Shiro to realize the situation and be prepared.

Then, Keith shoved it in, all in one go. He was stretched twice over, after all.

Shiro sucked in a breath, which shook on the exhale. His fingers dug into the covers as his head dropped.

Keith was confident that was pleasure and not discomfort. But he still knee-walked his way to Shiro’s front and lifted his head by the chin. “Look at me, puppy.” The familiar pet name slipped out.

Shiro raised his head at the touch. His eyes were wet, though no tears had dropped. His entire face was a blotchy red, and his lips were shiny and further bitten.

This was not an unhappy or uncomfortable look. Especially not when Shiro stared up at him, eyes shining with absolute trust.

In this moment, Shiro worshiped Keith.

Keith was very glad for the angle of Shiro’s head and his thick slacks, otherwise the twitch of his own neglected cock would be obvious.

Keith reached blindly for the second item on the bedside table. He held up the delicate chain choker with a shining red gem that sat at the hollow of the throat. More tiny chains looped along the bottom.

(It was, in fact, a fairly cheap piece of jewelry that Keith had found at a department store. Next time he’d get something better, preferably with a metal ring for added play.)

Shiro looked up at the necklace, awed despite the relative simplicity. He opened his mouth as if to ask, but snapped it shut.

Good for him. He was learning.

“This,” Keith said, “will prove you are mine. Everyone who sees it will know that you are my toy and my meal, and that you exist for my pleasure. After we have my dinner, I will decide if you have earned this.”

“Please,” Shiro breathed out, rough like he would die without it. “My Lord, I wish to please you.”

Keith cocked his head. Then he tightened his grip on Shiro’s jaw, punishing though not damaging. “You will not do so by speaking out of turn.” It was a new element - or rather, one that should have been in the scene from the start, but that Keith had let slide.

Eyes wide, Shiro nodded vigorously. He squirmed, either from arousal or the sheer desire to speak his apology, but he mastered it with visible effort.

All to please Keith.

Fuck, that was a rush.

Keith bundled the little necklace, careful as he could not to tangle it in the process. Then he slid it into his pocket and stood. “Come along.”

With that, Keith led them out into the living room and kitchen of their apartment. The curtains to the balcony sliding door had already been pulled back, revealing their home - and Shiro’s complete nudity - to the world.

(‘The world’ being the alley and empty office buildings behind Keith’s apartment, but that didn’t really matter.)

Keith glanced back just in time to see Shiro watching the exposed window, his eyes wide. His shoulders rolled back, straightening his posture, as if the oddity of the scene was Shiro’s mild slouch and not his nudity.

Or, maybe that wasn’t it at all. Maybe Shiro was standing up straighter to portray his pride at serving his Lord, should anyone see.

Keith looked away to hide his smile. Instead, he settled down at the kitchen table, then turned the chair to face Shiro. “On your knees.”

Shiro obeyed, settling down gingerly. He jolted as the plug in him shifted, eyes rolling back for just a moment. But he didn’t let that stop him from getting into place, despite the hard, cold tiled floor.

“Arms clasped behind you,” Keith said, an impulsive ask, but one he didn’t regret. It completed the image of Shiro on his knees, naked, flushed and prepared to be taken. Especially because it pushed up that lovely chest of his.

Shiro obeyed with grace despite the situation. Maybe Keith was biased, but he had an absurd gift to look gorgeous in even the most absurd of positions.

(Definitely biased, but Keith didn’t really give a fuck.)

Now wasn’t the time to appreciate Shiro, however. Now was the time to feed.

Keith opened his mouth as his fangs slid out. He paused, just to enjoy the way Shiro visibly swallowed in anticipation.

Leaning forward, he used one hand to support the side of Shiro’s neck, getting him in position.

Then he bit down.

It had been a week since Keith had last fed. It was enough to give him an appetite, especially since he no longer went long periods without. But he had more than enough control to keep his pace slow, sipping like one might sample wine.

Under him, Shiro shook. A ragged moan escaped him, which he tried and failed to bite back. Keith didn’t scold him, because he enjoyed the noises too much.

One of Shiro’s main triggers was to feel pure pleasure when Keith was drinking, after all. When asked, Shiro had described it like the plateau before orgasm, but sudden and constant as the feeding.

That pre-orgasm feeling was one he was going to get very, very used to tonight.

Keith continued to drink, far more leisurely than he usually managed. Then, because he could, and because it was right for the moment, he reached down and grabbed a handful of Shiro’s lovely pec. He sank his fingers into the muscle, just to feel the give and to hear Shiro squeak again.

There were no complaints at the rough treatment. Why would there be? The point was that Shiro was Keith’s toy to play with. So he was going to  _ play. _

Finally, Keith had enough. He pulled back, licking over his fangs and lips for the last delicious traces of Shiro.

Shiro stayed in place, though now he was limper than before. His gaze was hazy and he swayed slightly in place.

To be safe, Keith checked Shiro’s pulse on the other side. Just fine, if a little faster than normal - no surprise, given how excited he was.

Shiro watched him eagerly, still holding the exact pose Keith had ordered. He looked ready to vibrate out of his skin if it meant he’d done a good job.

Let him wait. Instead, Keith returned to Shiro’s chest. This time, with his hands free, he could play with both sides at once. He took Shiro’s nipples between his fingers and squeezed, then gave a sharp little pull.

Shiro’s jaw tensed, but his whine came out despite his attempts to muffle it.

“I said you couldn’t speak,” Keith said, smirkingly openly. “I didn’t say you couldn’t moan. Your noises prove what a good little slut you are. How much you want to be my toy.” He cocked his head, then smirked wider. “Touch yourself. You must be aching.”

“Yes, my Lord.” It wasn’t clear if Shiro was acknowledging the order or agreeing to Keith’s assessment. It didn’t matter. The answer was the same. 

Shiro wrapped his fingers around his cock - the right, despite it being metal. Then he started to pump himself hard, even as he shoved his chest further into Keith’s hands, eagerly offering himself.

Keith let him go, licking his lips as he watched. He was confident his thralled command had taken. Shiro could do this all night until he cried, but he’d never get anywhere unless Keith gave the order.

Keith had also never been so tempted to try it.

Finally, though, he gave both nipples another pinch. “Slow, my toy. This is for me, not for you. I want to be able to enjoy the sight.”

Shiro’s eyes slammed shut and a tiny whimper escaped him. But he obeyed, slowly his hand down. It was perhaps a touch faster than Keith would have, but it was definitely still slow, especially by Shiro’s current, frazzled standards.

Keith settled back against his chair, openly enjoying the show. He undid the button and zipper on his slacks, giving himself a bit more freedom without actually pulling himself out.

Shiro’s eyes stuck to the bulge. His mouth fell open, and he took a deep breath to control himself. If anything, he looked like a starving man presented with a plate of food.

It did so many good things to Keith’s ego. Plus, Shiro was just fucking  _ cute _ when he was eager. There was a reason Keith called him ‘puppy.’

Keith stayed still, and though Shiro’s gaze didn’t waiver, he also didn’t move. His fist continued to slide up and down his shaft, and Keith continued to tug and toy with his pecs.

Eventually, Shiro started to squirm again. His hips gave little bucks with each pump, and his hand stuttered as he moved. Clearly, he was close.

Too fucking bad. Keith had no intention of giving him permission anytime soon.

Instead, Keith let go of Shiro’s nipples. “If nothing else, you make a good dinner and a show. I think, then, that you’ve earned this.

With that, Keith dug out the necklace again. He had to spend a moment untangling it after all, which was not in character. But it was more important that the necklace actually work.

Shiro bit his bottom lip, probably physically biting back a response. His eyes said all he needed to, though, shining with absolute joy.

Keith settled the necklace around Shiro’s throat, admiring the placement. The little looping chains at the bottom didn’t get in the way of Keith if he wanted to take another sip. Instead they, and the deep red (glass) gem, brought out the red of the marks he’d already met. It also complimented Shiro’s deep blush and full cock.

A lovely picture.

“What do you say, toy?” Keith asked, as he latched the necklace into place.

Shiro beamed. “Thank you, my Lord. I swear I will be worthy of this honor.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure of that.” Keith ran his thumb up the tendon of Shiro’s neck, over his jaw, and to his bottom lip. He traced it, enjoying the heat from how often Shiro had bitten it to control himself. Shiro’s tongue flicked, brushing the exposed pad of Keith’s thumb without fully sticking out.

Tenuous. Keith could punish him for that. But he decided to let it go.

“I have reading to do,” Keith declared. “While I finish that, I wish for you to warm my cock.”

The glee in Shiro’s eyes deepend. He didn’t bother to hide his wide smile or how his own cock bobbed.

Keith eyed him warningly. “This is the only time I will tell you, toy, so remember this. My seed is a gift. I choose when you receive it and when you don’t. I will tell you when I wish to come in your mouth. If I have not said so, your job is comfort, not orgasm. Understand?”

“Yes, my Lord.” A little of the enthusiasm drained away, but not much.

“Good.” With that, Keith stood. He winced as he did, as his still contained cock ached for more. But his reaction was nothing to how Shiro shuddered and laboriously picked himself up. Getting down on his knees with a plug had been one thing. Getting back up was more complex.

Keith let him, waiting patiently for Shiro to climb up to his feet. He gave him another few seconds to catch his breath and get control of himself, then headed off to the couch.

Thankfully, Keith had the foresight to leave a few novels out to read. They were all Shiro’s, but they seemed interesting enough for Keith to at least pretend to pay attention.

He settled in the corner of the couch, then finally ( _ finally) _ pulled his pants and underwear away to free his cock. Keith sighed and gave it a quick stroke, just to soothe himself after so long without even passing contact.

Shiro watched the move, his mouth falling open again. If he’d looked hungry before, now he was ravenous.

Well, he’d better master that. Keith had told him the rules.

Keith gestured for Shiro to get down on his knees again. Then he took his time looking through the options, as if he was going to pay proper attention to them. Finally he picked out one that was decently thick and a little less high fantasy than the rest.

Once Keith settled back and opened the novel to the first page, he nodded. “You may start warming.”

Shiro swallowed once. Then, carefully, he leaned forward and took Keith into his mouth. He shuffled forward until he no longer had to arch to reach, and took as much of Keith as he could and hold it.

It was an impressively large amount. Most of Keith’s cock was nestled in Shiro’s mouth, cradled on his tongue. His lips shifted near the base, pursed enough to hold back spit without actively sucking.

Perfect. Who knew Shiro was such a talented cock warmer?

Keith held the book up to his face, his eyes running over the first paragraph. Mechanically, he turned the page when he hit the end, but he wasn’t actually picking up any of the information. He was just trying to keep himself from obviously staring.

It wasn’t working. After so long, having Shiro’s mouth around him was sheer relief. But it was also shy of what he needed to actually get off. That was the point - Shiro wasn’t there as a sex partner, but as a comfort toy. But that still left Keith waiting for orgasm.

Watching didn’t help. He could see the way Shiro’s eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes. The fan of his still dark lashes against his cheeks. The hollow of his sharp cheeks, not sucking but held open to cradle Keith’s cock.

Most importantly, Shiro’s shoulders were relaxed and his expression was peaceful. He might have been disappointed earlier, but he wasn’t now. Shiro loved this. He looked nearly as relaxed as when he was fully fucked out.

Shiro was beautiful when he was a cockwarmer.

Keith was going to have to keep it in mind.

As he watched, Keith’s stomach started to flip - not from getting close, but from the limited contact. It was easier before, when he had a goal. Now he was just sitting and watching, with a book up in a pathetic attempt to pretend at reading.

It wasn’t orgasm that Keith needed, though he would certainly like that. It was touching Shiro.

Unable to help himself, Keith reached out. He buried his fingers into Shiro’s soft, stress-white hair and pet it back.

Shiro’s eyes opened. Despite the obscene way his lips stretched around Keith’s cock, his eyes were only peaceful. They crinkled at the corners with a smile his lips couldn’t form.

Despite the teasing, despite the groping, Shiro just looked happy to be serving.

Keith swallowed back the soft words he wanted to say. If it was just them, he’d tell Shiro he loves him. That he’s beautiful and lovely and so gentle.

But that’s not what Shiro asked for tonight. So Keith forces his hand back and returns to ‘reading.’

The seconds ticked by. Keith’s eyes scanned over the same page three times, still not getting anything from the story. He flipped the page anyway.

This was a challenge for Keith just as much as Shiro. He knew exactly how lovely that mouth was, but he had to be patient.

Desperate for another focus, Keith glanced at the open curtains. He meant to look out into the dark night, but all he could think about was that anyone could look in and see them. They’d see Keith, mostly clothed. Shiro naked, on his knees, plugged. They’d see the beautific peace on Shiro’s face as he suckled.

Okay, Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been hard for too long, and it was time to do something about it.

So Keith took hold of Shiro by the bangs and tugged, pulling him further onto his cock. He waited, making sure Shiro didn’t actually choke or hurt himself, before putting down his book. “Suck properly, now. I want to come.”

Shiro blinked, his peaceful moment shattered. But then his eyes  _ blazed. _ He forced himself even further down than Keith had yanked him, enthusiastically swallowing around what he could.

His talent was undeniable. And even if he didn’t fully remember it right now, Shiro knew exactly what Keith liked. He took him down into his throat, holding as far as he could before coming up for a gasp of air. He sucked the head, messily smearing precome over his lips in a filthy display. He dug the tip of his tongue along the otherside, drawing swirls before swallowing anew.

Keith gripped Shiro’s bangs in an attempt to hold himself off. He felt his fangs dig into his bottom lip. All of him was tense, except for the occasional jolt of his hips, which forced himself further into Shiro’s mouth. Each thrust earned him a tiny, gleeful moan.

Once again, Shiro looked up at Keith. His bangs were still fisted in Keith’s hand and his face was a filthy, wet mess. But his eyes were clear and happy, joyful just to be giving Keith pleasure.

That was what pushed him over the edge.

“Puppy,” Keith groaned, again slipping. He shoved into Shiro’s mouth one more time and spilled. Shiro moaned again, his tongue and throat working as he swallowed all of Keith’s release.

Keith slumped back down, limp and lazy in the aftershock. His grip gentled, turning into a slow slide of his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Rather than pull off, Shiro continued to suck. His tongue carefully ran over every inch, cleaning off all of Keith’s come. When he did pull back, it was only to mouth around the base to catch anything he’d missed.

Dutiful and thorough, even in this.

Keith hooked a finger under Shiro’s new ‘collar’. The slightest tug was enough to direct him up. Which was good, because it was likely to snap otherwise.

It again took a moment for Shiro to successfully get off his knees. His erection had flagged during the cock suckling session, but the blowjob and the shift of the plug did a lot to bring him back.

Once up, Keith pulled him forward into another kiss. This one was slow and deep, exploring the depths of Shiro’s mouth.

“Well done,” he murmured against those soft lips. “I’m pleased with my toy.”

Shiro smiled back, felt more than seen. His jaw tensed like he was about to speak, but he remembered himself and stopped.

So good.

Keith gave him one last peck before pushing him back enough to stand. He looked over that long body, enjoying the still eager cock and the sheer, muscled strength. All that, and Shiro bent to his will with no fight.

Then again, Keith had his own strength too.

With no warning, Keith stepped forward and put his shoulder in Shiro’s stomach. Then he lifted, throwing Shiro’s weight over and holding him by the back of the knees.

Shiro yelped, likely in part due to the unexpected move, and because it jolted his cock and plug. His top half flopped over Keith’s back and his arms automatically scrambled for purchase.

Keith didn’t wait for him to get it. Instead, he marched his way into the bedroom. Shiro was tall and broad, heavy with muscle, but that was no problem for a vampire. Even a half one.

Once inside, Keith physically tossed Shiro onto the bed. He landed on his back and bounced with the force. 

“Oh!” Shiro’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, scrambling uselessly at the sheets. 

That would be from the plug. It might have counted as a word, but it was really more of a surprised moan, so Keith let it go. 

Instead, he grabbed Shiro’s ankles and shoved them up to his shoulders. That earned him another shocked gasp and moan.

“Hold these,” Keith ordered.

Shiro’s hands snapped up, grabbing just below Keith’s. He held them tight, despite the fact that his gaze was hazy and his mouth hung open. He must have barely been able to pay attention around the suddenly jarred plug, but he obeyed anyway.

Still such a good boy.

While Shiro held himself open and ready, Keith yanked himself out of his clothes. What had seemed like a good idea was suddenly a terrible prison. He pulled the shirt hard enough that several buttons snapped and scattered on the ground. The pants were already undone, so they were shoved until stopped by the shoes. Keith forced those off without untying them.

Finally, finally, he was totally bare. Keith might have just come, but he had Shiro naked and holding himself open in front of him. Round two wasn’t going to take long. He could already feel arousal building in his stomach and his cock starting to rise.

Keith climbed back onto the foot of the bed. Shiro was still locked in place, holding himself exactly as Keith had folded him. His cock was again red and weeping, leaving a small puddle against his stomach. His eyes were clear, openly begging.

It was finally time to reward him. Or, at least, to fuck him. They’d see about rewards later.

Keith braced one hand on Shiro’s upper thigh. His other reached for the base of the plug.

He started to pull it out, then paused.

Instead, he leaned in and sank his teeth into Shiro’s inner thigh.

Shiro cried out, shaking his head from side to side. The rest of him stayed in place, though. Keith held down harder, just in case - it wouldn’t do to tear his fangs back out.

When Shiro had control of himself again, Keith sipped. He was still full from earlier, so this wasn’t actually about getting blood. He just wanted to use the way his bites made Shiro fall apart.

Shiro moaned, which became a soft whine toward the end. He slammed his eyes closed, his natural hand shaking as it held his legs up. But he didn’t move and he didn’t speak, even to beg.

Keith adjusted his grip on the plug and pulled it again, until the widest portion rested just at Shiro’s rim.

Then he shoved it in again.

Shiro’s keen was pure music.

Pulling back, Keith licked over the new bite to close it and stop further bleeding. At the same time, he repeated the process with the plug - nearly out, then back in. Nearly out, then back in.

Shiro’s lips were pressed thin, his eyes slammed shut. All of him trembled, and his cock jerked. If it hadn’t been for the thrall, he might have come right there.

Good thing Keith had stopped him, then.

No matter how Shiro trembled, he didn’t speak. Moaned, yes, but no words. He remembered not to beg, because it wasn’t about him. It was about Keith playing as he wanted, including this.

But again, there was a limit to Keith’s patience. Even when it came to Shiro. (Especially when it came to Shiro.)

So Keith finally pulled the plug free. Shiro groaned out his relief as Keith let it drop. He ran his hands up and down Shiro’s thighs, soothing the tension there.

“I’ve been looking forward to using this hole,” Keith said, as he lined up on his knees. The teasing and feeding had been enough to get him ready again. He braced his hands on the back of Shiro’s shins and smiled at him.

Then he fucked in. Hard.

At this angle, he got front row seats to watching Shiro’s expression shift. The way his mouth went slack, the way his eyes unfocused. The sheer, decadent satisfaction was he was finally fucked after so long of teasing.

Keith surged forward, stealing another rough kiss. He backed off just as quickly, before he could get lost in Shiro’s touch.

The point wasn’t to pamper his lover with lingering kisses. Another day, yes. But today, Shiro wanted to be used.

So Keith was going to use him.

Keith took a deep breath, preparing himself. Then he pulled most of the way out and slammed his way back in. It was a brutal pace, one that chased his own pleasure rather than searched for Shiro’s.

That was exactly the name of the game.

Keith closed his eyes and ducked his head, focusing on keeping up that tempo. He shifted so he could grind down into Shiro on every thrust. He wanted to bury himself in as far as possible each time.

Under him, Shiro let out tiny grunts, each of them punched out by the force of Keith’s fucking. When Keith looked again, his face was slack, his head bobbing with each bounce. His fingers dug into the meat of his thighs as he fought to keep himself in half.

Keith gripped tighter as well. He’d come so recently, but Shiro was a mess below him, and the position clenched him tight. It was impossible to treat him like a hole, even if that was the game. If anything, it was counter intuitive.

No one made Keith run hot the way Shiro did.

Leaning in, Keith smiled in Shiro’s face, again exposing his fangs. “Do you feel it? Do you feel how close you are?”

“Yes,” Shiro choked out. The word came out so thick and wet it might as well have been a sob. “I’m so close, my Lord.”

“Do you want to come?”

_ “Yes!” _ Shiro slammed his head back into the comforter, gritting his teeth. “Yes, please, my Lord. I’ll do anything. I want to come. I want to please you. Please. Please!”

Keith smiled down at Shiro, expression softening despite his brutal pace.

“No.”

Shiro  _ howled, _ eyes screwed shut, and all Keith could do was grin as he continued to fuck.

Finally, Keith felt himself approaching his own peak. He considered holding off, pulling back and teasing them both, but there had been plenty of that tonight.

Besides, he had one more surprise.

Keith closed his eyes and gave himself over the pleasure. His rhythm skipped and stuttered until the shocks of pleasure were too much. He buried himself in deep once last time as he came, filling Shiro up.

Keith stayed in place, back bowed and head hanging. Finally, he was able to take a deep breath and focus on anything but the stars behind his eyes.

For a moment, he considered continuing while he was still inside Shiro. But he was already sensitive from both orgasms. That would be too much.

So Keith pulled himself up, hissing as his cock hit the cool air of the apartment. Then he smiled at Shiro’s face.

Shiro’s emotions were obviously at war with each other. He was pleased to have served and have given Keith pleasure, just as before. But it was obvious that being denied yet again was a blow.

Keith only smiled. He used his thumb to wipe up a line of drool that had escaped down Shiro’s chin. “What do you say when you’re given the gift of my release, toy?”

Shiro shuddered again. His cock gave a valiant little twitch against his stomach. The pool of precome had grown, enough to drip down his stomach and leave a wet spot on the sheets.

“Thank you,” Shiro managed. His voice was rough from both his arousal and his earlier moaning.

Smiling, Keith nodded. “Good.” Then his smirk grew. “Come.”

At the trigger, Shiro’s whole body went taut. With a cry, he came  _ hard, _ spilling over his stomach and up to his chest.

Keith watched, simply enjoying Shiro’s pleasure after so long of denying them both.

Before he finished, Keith leaned in further, until he could whisper straight into Shiro’s ear.

_ “Come.” _

Shiro’s moan turned into a  _ scream. _ “Master!” His cock gave another spurt and his back bowed enough to nearly buck Keith off of him. Every tendon and muscle was tense enough to snap as his second orgasms tore through him.

All at once, Shiro went slack. 

Keith let go of Shiro’s legs and scrambled for his phone. His fumbling lost him seconds as he turned it on despite his sticky hands and went back to the sound effects page. He replayed the little bell noise.

Shiro finally let go of his legs. He slumped to the side, moaning again, half between pain and pleasure.

“Keith?”

“Right here, puppy.” Keith climbed back into bed, this time spooning against Shiro’s side. He kissed over his jaw and cheek, tugging him in close. Pressure and contact were what Shiro needed after intense scenes. “Everything okay?”

Shiro let out a laugh. His voice was sandpaper rough. “Very okay.” He turned - slowly and carefully, but without any visible pain. 

Keith reached up to cup Shiro’s jaw, now that they were face to face. “Let me know if anything hurts. You’re full of endorphins right now. You might not feel it right away.”

“I know, I know.” Shiro smiled and leaned into Keith’s touch. “Shh. Let me enjoy the buzz before you fuss.”

“You enjoy, I’ll fuss. It’s a system.” Keith gave him a gentle kiss. “I want to get you some juice and clean you up. Will you be okay?”

Shiro opened his mouth, then paused. He shuffled forward and wrapped an arm around Keith. “Give me a couple of minutes first?”

“Of course.” Keith kissed the top of his head and smoothed down his back. They’d be stuck together soon, but that was fine. A bit of discomfort was worth keeping Shiro feeling safe and happy. “Was it everything you wanted?”

“Better.” Shiro grinned against Keith’s neck. “You were inspired. I’m so impressed.”

Keith snorted. “It’s nothing we hadn’t talked about before.”

“So is most sex. The fun parts are how you put it together.” Shiro gave Keith a firm squeeze. “Let me compliment you. You went above and beyond made me very happy, even when I wanted to scream.”

Keith huffed but gave no further protests. “I literally made you scream at the end, there.”

“Mm. I’ll have to send the neighbors cookies again.”

Chuckling, Keith held Shiro tight. He ran his thumb along the back of his neck, occasionally running over the chain of the silly necklace.

This particular one was cheap and part of a scene. But maybe something a little more permanent would be nice.

Putting that thought away for now, Keith gave Shiro a firm tap to the middle of his back. “You should put your cuff back on.”

Shiro groaned, deeply reluctant. But he did pull away just enough to sit up. After a moment of digging through the bedside table, he clicked the cuff into place over his left wrist. 

They were meant to be worn every night, and days where Shiro had pain. It terrified Keith how many days Shiro had skipped them to be with him, before he’d admitted his disease.

Shiro held his wrist up, eyeing the cuff with familiar distaste. “We could skip this, you know.”

Frowning, Keith narrowed his eyes. “Shiro.”

“It just seems silly, considering.”

“After a scene is really not the time to discuss this.”

Shiro sighed, but settled back down to face Keith. He gave him a thin smile. “I know. Sorry. Tomorrow?”

Sighing, Keith closed his eyes. “Maybe.”

It was a topic he’d been actively avoiding for a long time, now. Turning Shiro. ‘Curing’ him with a completely different way to break his body.

Shiro was all aboard. To him, it was the elegant option: he didn’t want to age so much that their relationship became strange. He didn’t want to have his disease. Two birds, one vampiric stone.

To Keith, Shiro wanted his life ruined.

“We’ll call Mom,” Keith said. He held out hope that Krolia would dissuade Shiro. He also doubted it.

Shiro hummed in agreement. He settled down comfortably and ran his knuckles down Keith’s cheek. “Thank you. For that, and for this.”

“I got plenty out of it,” Keith reminded, a smile pulling out his lips. He ignored the first part of the thanks for now.

“True.” Shiro chuckled, the noise lower than usual from his rough voice. “Okay, juice now. I can get a washcloth. A shower is probably out of the question.”

Keith huffed and sat up. “I’ll get both. You stay still.”

“I’m fine.”

“You came twice less than five seconds apart. After I kept you hard and plugged for ages before that.”

“You were hard for most of that too.” Shiro pouted, but at least gave in without further fighting. Instead, he scrambled at the covers until he could slide under them.

Keith climbed over him, then paused to give him another cheek kiss. “Love you, puppy.”

Shiro turned, catching his lips and making it a proper kiss. “Love you too.” He fluttered his lashes. “Master.”

“Brat.”

Tomorrow would be difficult. But they’d gotten through worse together.

If Shiro had his way, they’d have many, many days together to make up for it.


End file.
